


Return of the Brujo

by BlackFury



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events in the episode "Target" and two years after<br/>Peter has taken the brands, the Brujo comes back for Peter and has even<br/>darker plans for his unwilling instrument. Kwai Chang Caine cannot<br/>stop this alone and one of the people he needs to help is far away but,<br/>a totally unexpected arrival in the city turns out to be the key to<br/>Peter's complete salvation and the final destruction of the sorcerer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter woke up, drenched in sweat even though it was the  
middle of January. He hadn't turned up the heat in his apartment and  
yet, he felt like it was mid August in Texas! He sat up, suddenly  
shivering as if the January wind had come through his room. He  
pulled the quilt around him as he slid out of bed and padded into his  
kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and stood there, trying to  
remember what woke him up so suddenly. He had his eyes closed,  
trying to think, when he heard it.

He slowly opened his eyes, hoping against hope that he was  
wrong. He wasn't. Standing across the room was that grey wolf  
again, snarling at him and suddenly, it all came back to him. He  
remembered five years ago, when that, Brujo, his father called him,  
had come to try and force Peter to assassinate Enrique Campos, a  
foreign diplomat visiting the city. If it hadn't been for the  
intervention of Peter's father, Kwai Chang, Peter doubted that he  
would be here now.

The coffeemaker buzzed and Peter poured himself a large mug,  
cradling it between his still ice cold hands. He sipped as he moved  
to the living room and sat on the sofa in his usual half lotus  
position, quilt pulled tightly around his still shivering body. The  
young man tried to clear his mind but that growl came again. In  
spite of the steaming liquid going down his throat, he shivered as  
the wolf disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and he heard that  
voice whisper in his mind,

"I am not through with you yet, Peter. Remember, My voice  
you will hear and my will you will obey, Remember, I prepared you a  
long time ago." Peter shook his head, trying desperately to dispell  
that image from the temple, the wolf head on the wall, painted from  
shadows. The sorcerer grabbing him by the tunic, whispering into his  
ear that phrase again and again.

There were a lot of things that had happened during that  
sorcerer's visit to the temple that Peter had never told anyone  
about, no one. His father didn't know, nor Paul, Kelly, Jordan, no  
one. This was one secret Peter was keeping inside out of sheer  
desperation. He tried to meditate but he couldn't find his center.  
He had been depressed lately, especially when Kermit had taken off  
two weeks earlier, without telling anyone where he was going or when  
he would be back.

Peter knew that the older man was hurting after the  
acrimonious break up with Karen Simms. Kermit had been confused,  
hurt, dumbfounded when all of a sudden, Karen had called off their  
developing relationship. Peter and the others at the 101st had not  
found out exactly what had happened between the two but, Kermit had  
been more shuttered than ever and Karen was living up to the  
monkier, "Ice Queen".

No one had dared to ask either of them what had happened but  
it had to be bad to affect Kermit the way that it did. Kermit hadn't  
even spoken to any of them when he had come to the office three days  
after the split happened. Karen had not even acknowledged his  
presence unless it was officially, in the course of their duty. Peter  
could sense the bewilderment radiating from his friend and partner.

As Peter finally opened up his eyes to look around, he really  
wasn't suprised to see his father standing there in the doorway. The  
look on his face told Peter that his father had sensed his disturbed  
dreams and had come to check on his only child. The young man took  
another sip of coffee and made a face as he found it was cold. He  
looked up, puzzled.

"Father, how long have you been standing there?" Caine  
smiled slightly.

"About an hour. You appeared to be in deep meditation and I  
did not wish to disturb you. Your dreams have been...disturbed?"  
Peter smiled ruefully as he got up to get more hot coffee. Caine  
took the cup from him and looked down, surprised. He took his son's  
hands in his.

"Peter, your hands...are like blocks of ice. What has  
happened to you, tell me, my son." Peter looked into those warm,  
loving grey eyes and felt safe. Caine then handed Peter another  
steaming mug of coffee and father and son sat on the sofa. Peter  
took a few more sips, feeling the invigorating warmth rush down his  
throat and spread throughout his extremities.

Finally, Peter sighed and looked at his father. Caine  
waited, knowing some of what Peter had been feeling, that was what  
had brought him here to his son's side. Peter set the mug down  
carefully and pulled the quilt around his shoulders again.

"Father, he's back. The Brujo. The wolf was in my bedroom  
when I woke up. He's gone, for now, but, he's back for me. There's  
something he wants me to do and I don't know if I can stop him.  
Father, I'm scared." Caine saw the fear in his son's hazel eyes and  
pulled Peter's head onto his shoulder.

"We will fight him, my son. You have grown in strength and  
ability since the last time he was here. Remember my son, you are  
now Shaolin. I know that you returned to your career as a cop but  
you still bear the brands and you are, indeed Shaolin. He will not  
find it so easy to control you, this time. We will fight him,  
together. Now, what else troubles you. It is Karen and Kermit, is  
it not?" Peter nodded.

"I don't understand it Father, they were getting along so  
well and then, Karen's the one who cuts it off. Kermit was  
bewildered, hurt and angry and, as for Karen, it's as if......" His  
voice trailed off as he thought it over. He then looked at his  
father, comprehension dawning on his mobile face.

"It's as if she's a different person. Father, is that  
possible? Or is someone forcing her to do this?" Caine shrugged one  
shoulder in a characteristic gesture.

"I do not know, my son, but, perhaps we can...find out?"

Peter nodded and went to his room to get dressed. Five  
minutes later, Caine heard a blood curdling scream and ran into the  
room to aid his son.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Caine ran into the bedroom and found his son crouched in the  
corner, knees drawn up to his chin and his arms around his legs,  
rocking back and forth, eyes staring into space. Caine knelt beside  
him but didn't touch him. His voice was calm, quiet and cool as he  
asked Peter.

"What do you see?" Peter continued to stare, not seeing his  
father but, the question got through. His voice was thick and there  
was a stumbling quality to them as he spoke.

"He's showing me....who he wants......me to kill. He isn't  
in the.....city just yet but....in three more days." Peter's head  
turned and the look in his son's eyes told Caine that this wasn't  
really Peter. The young cop spoke again, unwillingly, as though the  
words were being forced out of his mouth.

"And you cannot stop us this time, priest. This time, he  
will do as I command, we are ready for your interference. He will  
obey me." Then, without warning, Peter slumped over onto the floor,  
unconscious. Caine picked up his child and put him to bed.

What he had heard disturbed him far more than he would ever  
admit to anyone. He knew that the only reason he saved Peter five  
years before was because the Brujo had not known of his presence.  
Now, he knew and Caine feared for his son's soul as well as his life.

After making sure that Peter was sleeping, Caine settled onto  
the floor in his usual half-lotus position and began meditating. His  
worry was sensed and soon, a familiar voice answered him.

"My son, what disturbs your chi?" It was Matthew Caine,  
Peter's grandfather. He was also meditating in his home in St.  
Adele, France. His voice sharpened with concern.

"What has happened to my grandson?" Caine sighed and told  
his father everything about what had happened to Peter five years  
before. Mathew Caine listened and nodded in understanding. Caine  
continued.

"My father, the Brujo has returned for my son and now, he  
knows I am here and had prepared for this. I fear that I am unable  
to save him this time. Peter has the brands of the Shaolin but, his  
will has been taken by this sorcerer once and now....I am very much  
afraid."

Mathew listened and heard the despair in Kwai Chang's mental  
tone. His son and grandson needed him. He came to a decision and  
told his son to guard Peter as best he could. He would send  
assistance as soon as he could arrange it. Caine acknowledged him  
and came out of his meditation to see Lo Si bending over Peter's  
sleeping form.

The old one still bore the facial scars of their encounter  
with the Brujo and his familiar five years ago. Caine remembered  
that battle, with so much at stake and now, he felt helpless. Lo Si  
looked at him, his eyes twinkling.

"You are concerned for your son, I know this. You are  
stronger than you know, so is Peter." Caine smiled sadly as he  
placed a hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"The Brujo has already spoken to me through my son and told  
me there is nothing that I can do to stop him, this time." Lo Si  
looked at him, an other worldly smile creasing his weathered face.

"My friend, the Brujo is not as all powerful as he would have  
you believe. He deals in deception and deceit, using illusion to  
make you and your son believe that you cannot stop him. Remember  
that you are a Shambhala Master and your son is Shaolin. Combine your  
chis and the brujo can be held in abeyance until the assistance  
arrives that your father spoke of."

Caine looked at him in surprise but nodded. Then, another  
thought crossed his mind and he asked the Ancient to stay with Peter  
and guard him until he could return. Lo Si nodded, bowed and watched  
as Caine left the apartment. The Ancient then looked at the sleeping  
young detective/shaolin and smiled.

"No, Brujo, you will not have him, not as long as this old  
one is on this earth. I will protect him, more than you know." He  
then settled to watch and wait. Peter tossed and turned a little  
but, when Lo Si laid a hand on the young man's arm, Peter would  
settle down and go back to sleep.

Caine walked into the 101st and headed straight to Captain  
Simms office. He did not look either way as he didn't even bother to  
knock, he just walked in and closed the door behind him. Mary  
Margaret and her colleagues looked at each other in surprise. They  
had never seen that look on the Shaolin's face before and it made all  
of them uncomfortable.

Karen looked up in suprise when she heard the door close and  
she then scowled when she saw Caine. He looked at her and didn't  
even say hello. He looked into her eyes and saw what he was afraid he  
would see.

"You are dating someone new that you met a few weeks ago, are  
you not?" Karen was flabbergasted. She looked up.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why do you ask, not that it's  
really any of your business." Caine's face had suddenly grown cold  
and Karen was frightened of him.

"The man you are seeing is a sorcerer and he intends to  
destroy my son, using him for his own evil purposes. It is the same  
one who tried to use Peter to kill a foreign diplomat visiting this  
city five years ago. He is a Brujo, sorcerer. He visited our temple  
once, when Peter was a child and, to my sorrow, I did not know that  
he was terrorizing my son to obey him later on. I was able to stop  
him five years ago. He is using you to get close to Peter and to  
me. You must find the willpower to resist him or we are all  
doomed." He finished and, opening the office door, left, leaving  
Karen wondering just what she had gotten into and whether or not  
Caine had finally lost it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After Caine had left Captain Simms office, he went back to  
his son's apartment to find Lo Si still sitting in vigil over Peter's  
sleeping form. Caine sat on the floor to meditate, wondering what he  
could do to save his son this time?

Peter began stirring, moving slowly, as if in a trance and  
then, the two older men began to hear Peter's voice, softly pleading  
to be left alone, that he didn't want to do this. Tears rolled down  
Caine's cheeks at his son's pain and his own feeling of helplessness  
over what was happening.

Then, Caine had an idea, it was wild, audacious even but, it  
was worth a try. Caine sent a mental SOS to an old friend, one he  
hadn't talked to in years but, he knew that if he could reach him, he  
could help his tortured son. He received a faint reply and was  
counseled to wait in patience.

That was the hardest thing for Kwai Chang Caine to do but he  
knew it was necessary to help Peter. He opened his eyes and looked  
across at Lo Si, who had a serene smile on his weather beaten face.  
Caine cocked his head, looking at his mentor.

"You knew I would call him?" Lo Si nodded.

"You are right, my old friend. He can help your son this  
time, when you cannot but, he will not come alone. He will bring a  
friend with him who can also assist you in this. He is right, you  
must be patient. They will arrive in time to save your son. Peter  
will not kill anyone that he is ordered to kill, my friend. We will  
prevent it from taking place, that, I promise you."

Caine inclined his head in acknowledgement and the two men  
waited, praying for Peter's peace of mind and continued peace in his  
soul.

*************************************************************

Deep in meditation, the Dalai Lama had heard the cry for help  
from his old friend. For Caine to call to him, the situation had to  
be grave indeed. He settled himself to reach out to find out what  
was bothering his friend and instinctively recoiled when he lightly  
touched the chi of Caine's son, Peter. The misma of evil surrounding  
the young man was palpable.

The older monk again settled himself and probed gently.  
Soon, he discovered the reason behind Caine's concern and knew that  
he must travel to his friend's side but first, there was someone he  
had to find and thanks to the Ancient, The Dalai Lama knew just where  
to find this one person.

He clapped his hands together once and, as his servants  
scurried to his side, he issued instructions. In a half an hour, he  
was on his way to Carlsburg, with a side trip to pick up the person  
in question. He hoped that this would help free Peter from the  
Brujo's domination for, if it didn't, then a battle was in the works  
that Peter would have to fight, alone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Dalai Lama's plane landed in Paris, France and a car took  
him from there to the address the Ancient had given him. The  
limosine pulled up in St Adele in front of a small house. The  
elderly man who came out, stared in shock as the small man climbed  
out. Mathew Caine bowed low in deep respect. He then looked at his  
old friend.

"I am honored. Why do you seek my presence?" The Dalai Lama  
smiled as they walked into the modest home. Mathew made tea and the  
two men talked. Mathew's face clouded in concern when he was told of  
the danger to his grandson and son. Mathew looked down, looking  
within himself. Then, he looked across at his guest.

"It is time, is it not?" The Dalai Lama nodded.

"Yes, my friend, it is. I know this is much to ask of you,  
especially now that....." His voice trailed off. Mathew had a  
serene smile on his face.

"I know, my friend, but, It will be better than sitting here,  
waiting and, my grandson means everything to me. I must help him. I  
only hope I can mend fences with my son before this is over." The  
small, elderly man smiled at Mathew.

"I am certain that you will be able to but, there will be  
time for that later, after Peter's safety is assured. I will insure  
that you and your son have time to talk and wrap up things between  
you. There is another who can assist and you and I must find him.  
Your son Damon will also be instrumental in releasing Peter from this  
Brujo, forever. He has the strength and determination necessary"

Mathew nodded silently. He knew Damon had been wrestling  
with his own demons ever since the time he had tried to kill his  
younger brother. However, Martin had told Mathew how Damon had begun  
to reevaluate his life after that and had broken away from the Singh-  
Wah. He was now in seclusion, trying to get his life back. Only the  
Dalai Lama knew where he was.

One hour later, both men were on the plane to go and get  
Damon Caine so that the line of Caine could save the youngest and end  
the Brujo's hold on him, forever.

**********************************************************************

In a small Shaolin monastery high in the Spanish Alps,  
Damon Caine sat in a lotus position, eyes closed as he meditated. He  
was wearing a simple saffron coloured robe and didn't even notice the  
cold wind blowing across him. He was still trying to figure out just  
what he was supposed to do now. He still had the skills and  
knowledge passed on to him by the Singh-Wah but also know that he  
possessed the inherent abilities unique to the Caine line.

Then, it hit him. The Singh-Wah had known this as well, that  
was why he had been kidnapped as an infant, so they told him. He  
knew, deep within, that they hadn't told him the entire truth about  
that but, he was sure they had lied to him. He had been suprised by  
his own reaction when he had tried to kill his younger brother and  
had discovered that his heart simply wasn't in it. That had confused  
him, deeply and he had left the Singh-Wah soon after.

Now, his inner soul was in turmoil and he was grateful to the  
Dalai Lama for bringing him here, where no one knew who or what he  
was. He found his gaze drawn down to his bare forearms and found  
himself imagining the Shaolin brands there. The thought no longer  
filled him with dread, in fact, it was almost comforting to him.

The soft voice behind him did not make him jump, he simply  
looked around and nearly fell over. The man standing before him was  
dressed in the robes of a Shaolin master. The features were those of  
his father as a younger man, but this was not Mathew Caine. Then, he  
spoke to Damon.

"What troubles you, my grandson?" Damon's mind screamed at  
him.

"This has got to be a trick but, I wasn't even thinking about  
him." Then, Damon gathered his courage in his hands and looked up.

"Is it really you, Grandfather Caine?" He asked. The man  
before him smiled and bowed, giving the shaolin salute before he sat  
down in front of the startled man. Kwai Chang Caine looked at his  
grandchild and smiled sadly.

"Your path has been very troubled and unsure. Now, you doubt  
all you have been told. You do know that if your father had known  
about you, he would have come for you, no matter what the Singh-Wah  
would have placed in his path. It is time that you knew the truth.  
You were not abducted as an infant, my grandson. The Singh-Wah  
abducted your mother and, after you were born, they killed her and  
raised you. Your father thought both of you had perished and so, he  
and Kwai Chang went to the temple."

Damon listened and knew, deep within, that what he heard was  
true. Rage rose up within him learning about his mother and, deep  
within, he felt sorrow that he had been kept from his rightful  
heritage all this time. Damon felt something he hadn't felt before  
and, he touched his own face to find tears on his cheeks. His  
grandfather smiled sadly and laid a hand on his arm.

"Embrace the pain, make it a part of you and then, let it  
go. Only then can you see clearly where your path will lead you.  
Remember, you are a Caine and no one, not even the Singh-Wah, can  
take that from you. You will know what to do and when to do it.  
Listen to your heart, my grandson, and you will not go wrong." He  
rose to his feet and bowing again to Damon, walked off.

Damon watched as, with every step, his grandfather shimmered  
out of existence. Damon still could feel the tears as he cried for  
what he had forever lost and he did what his grandfather told him, he  
embraced the pain and suddenly, it was gone, leaving a peace Damon  
had never believed existed. He drew in a deep breath and expelled it  
slowly, letting that peace fill his entire being and then, in a  
flash, he knew.

He rose to his feet smoothly and headed for the small room  
the Master of this Temple used to meet with others. Damon Caine now  
knew who and what he was and he was ready to fully embrace his  
heritage and whatever that entailed, not knowing that what he was  
about to do would be the key to his nephew's salvation and freedom.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kwai Chang Caine was still in Peter's apartment, watching  
over his sleeping son when Kermit arrived, back from god knew where,  
looking for his friend and partner. Caine answered the door and let  
the ex-mercenary into the living room. Kermit was shocked when he  
saw the lines that had deepened on Caine's face and there were bags  
under the Shaolin's eyes.

"Caine, what is it, what's wrong?" Caine looked at his son's  
friend and then back at the bedroom door.

"My son is being assailed again, from within. My friend, do  
you remember the Brujo?" Kermit hadn't been in the city at the time  
but had heard the story from both Peter and his father once he had  
come home. Kermit's face suddenly went hard.

"You mean he's back and after Peter again?" Caine nodded.  
He then looked at the 101s resident computer guru.

"My friend, I need your help. The Brujo wants my son to kill  
someone who is coming to this city in three days but, I do not know  
who it is. Can you help me? It will be someone important, someone  
the city is preparing to welcome." Kermit nodded and, pulling out  
his laptop, got to work.

Caine went into Peter's bedroom to check on his sleeping son  
and saw that even now, his dreams were being invaded and, perhaps  
manipulated. He started to lay a hand on the younger man's arm when  
suddenly, Peter let out a yell of anger and his hands were locked  
around his father's throat, trying to squeeze the life out of him.  
Caine called out and suddenly Kermit was in the room, and, with an  
apologetic look at Caine, clocked Peter on the back of the head.

Peter fell back unconscious and then, Kermit went to Caine,  
who was coughing. Kermit led him back into the living room and got  
him some water. Lo Sei appeared out of nowhere with a steaming cup  
of tea and handed it to his friend. Caine sipped it as Kermit checked  
on Peter again, making sure he hadn't hurt his young friend. Kermit  
then came back out.

"Caine are you all right?" The elderly man looked up at  
Kermit and smiled sadly.

"Yes, I am fine however, I had not realized how deep the  
Brujo's hold on my son is. I fear for his soul." Kermit shook his  
head then, turned back to his computer, continuing his search. Lo  
Sei looked at his friend.

"Peter's help will be here shortly. All we have to do is  
insure that you son does not leave this apartment for any reason, do  
you understand?" Caine nodded as Lo Sei went and locked the door to  
Peter's bedroom. There were no windows in the small bedroom or  
bathroom so, they knew the only way Peter could leave was through the  
door.

After a few more minutes, Kermit looked up from his laptop  
with a look that could only be described as frightened, even for  
Kermit. Caine laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, my friend?" Kermit looked at both men and  
swallowed hard. He then stood up and began pacing the room.  
Finally, he turned to the two Shaolin.

"Caine, the Brujo has decided to use Peter to try and  
kill....The President of the United States. He's due here in two  
days. He must want Peter to assassinate him. It's the only event of such   
importance to fit the plan,"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was locked in his own mind. He had retreated into that  
secret place that even the Brujo didn't know about but, that hadn't  
stopped him from invading the young cop's dreams. Peter tried to stop  
himself when he saw his hands reaching for his father's throat and  
was horrified when he couldn't. He was relieved when Kermit came in  
and conked him on the head.

Peter remembered suddenly that he was Shaolin now, no longer  
a cop. He could, somehow, feel his father's chi reaching out to him  
but it was being blocked, probably by the Brujo. Then Peter felt  
something else, something familiar but yet, elusive right now but  
there, on the edge of his awareness.

It felt safe, like someone was trying to send him their  
strength but it wasn't quite strong enough to reach him yet. He then  
heard his bedroom door lock and smiled inwardly. Trust Lo Sei to  
know exactly what to do. Now, he could feel the Brujo's anger at  
being locked in but even the sorcerer couldn't get Peter's body out  
of the bedroom. Not now.

Peter knew that he had to stop the Brujo and he really wasn't  
sure how to do it. He knew that he couldn't stay locked in his own  
mind forever, eventually he would have to come out and fight but  
something told him to wait, so, he waited.

But then, he could hear the Brujo in his mind again,  
laughing, as if he was playing a huge joke on everyone. Then with  
growing horror, Peter heard the Brujo talking to him again.

"Fools, Little do they know what I intend my young servant,  
You will do as I command, you have no choice. You will do this."  
Peter kept thinking to himself.

"No, I won't. I will not, I can fight you and I will." He  
continued to wait in his secret place, waiting for help to arrive.

**********************************************************************

Mathew Caine and the Dali Lama arrived at the small shaolin  
monastery in the Spanish Alps and were shown into the small room the  
Abbot used for recieving visitors. There, they both sat down to  
speak to Master Mai Lai. The abbot was honored and surprised by the  
appearance of the Dalai Lama and he listened carefully to what was  
said.

"Yes, he is here and he had been speaking to me about the  
very thing he came here to find." The Dalai Lama nodded and turned to  
his companion.

"My friend, Damon is here and has been for several months,  
seeking his destiny. I brought him to this place away from everyone  
he knew so that he would not be distracted by outside influences. I  
believe that he has made his decision, which is why we are here." He  
turned back to the abbot and smiled.

"This is Damon's father, may we see him?" The Abbot nodded  
and led them to one of the small rooms. He knocked once, opened the  
door and stepped back.

Damon turned and he smiled as the Dalai Lama stepped into the  
room. His expression turned to one of apprehension when he saw his  
father walk in. Mathew Caine looked at his younger son as he walked  
in. There was a serenity about Damon Mathew had not felt before, but  
welcomed.

Damon bowed to both men, giving them the Shaolin salute. The  
two older men returned it then, all three sat down. The Dalai Lama  
cocked his head at Damon and smiled.

"Have you found what you were seeking, young Caine?"  
Damon looked at the floor for a moment and then, a serene smile  
spread across his face, unlike any Mathew had seen before. For an  
answer, he rolled up his sleeves.

Tears of joy streamed down the older Caine's face as he saw  
the unmistakable brands of the dragon and the tiger on his son's  
arms. The Dalai Lama nodded, a sweet smile on his own face.

"So, you decided to embrace your heritage after all. That is  
good, my friend. Your new strength is needed. Your nephew, Peter,  
is in trouble and needs your help. Listen, and I will tell you."

Damon's face clouded in anger as he listened to what the  
Brujo had done and was again doing to his nephew. When all was  
silent, Damon looked up.

"Yes, I will come with you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Mathew, the Dali Lama and Damon were on board the private  
jet, heading for Carlsburg, NY. While they journeyed, Mathew told  
his younger son everything they knew about what was happening to  
Peter. The two then linked their chi in an attempt to reach the  
younger Shaolin but they were being blocked.

Damon was silent and then had an idea of his own to try once  
they arrived so, all three men sat back and meditated until the plane  
touched down. They were met at the airport by the Ancient, a broad  
smile on the weather beaten, winzed face. He bowed low to the first  
man and inclined his head to the others.

"Come, Peter is confined, for the moment and his father and  
Kermit Griffin are keeping watch." He shot a look at the Dali Lama.

"You know why the Brujo is waiting." The small, yet powerful  
man smiled a serene smile.

"Yes, my old friend, I do know and, the sorcerer is not as  
powerful as he believes. Peter's newly awakened Shaolin talents are  
keeping him even more at bay than he realizes. Come, we must free  
him from the Brujo's influence once and for all."

All of them climbed into the limo and were soon on their way  
to Peter's apartment. Damon conversed with the Ancient in low tones,  
seeking and receiving advice on how to comport himself once they  
arrived. Mathew sent a message to his son.

"Kwai, we are soon to arrive. Have no fear, we know what the  
Brujo wants my grandson to do and he will not succeed. Be patient  
and all will be well." Caine looked over at Kermit, who was on the  
sofa, worry plainly etched on his rugged face.

"Help is coming, my friend. Soon, my son will be free from  
this sorcerer, forever." Kermit had his shades off and his blue eyes  
were filled with concern for his friend.

"I hope you're right, Caine, I really hope that you're  
right." A knock on the apartment door brought both men to their feet  
and Caine looked at the other.

"We shall soon see, my friend. The battle for my son's soul  
is about to commence." He went to open the door. Kermit watched as  
The Ancient came in, followed by Mathew Caine, Damon Caine and  
finally, the Dalai Lama.

Kermit whistled and said, under his breath,

"Talk about reinforcements."

In Peter's bedroom, the Brujo laughed in his head and Peter  
could hear him speak.

"He's here. You are going to kill him, my young servant."  
Peter's answer was flippant, as always.

"Oh, really? And just who do you want me to kill?" He  
asked, dreading the answer. The sorcerer laughed loud on that.

"The Dalai Lama. Then, you kill yourself."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Peter drew back in shock and then, everything that he was,  
everything that he was destined to be surged to the forefront.  
His mind flared in strength as he cried out.

"NO! NEVER! I'll never do what you want, ever again!"

The Brujo was caught by suprise and then, at that precise  
moment, five others joined in the fray. The sorcerer found himself  
surrounded. At Peter's back were Kwai Chang Caine, Mathew Caine, The  
Dalai Lama, Lo Si and one other. The last one looked at the Brujo and  
strength blazed, unlike any the sorcerer had ever encountered before.

In Peter's bedroom, his cry had brought all of them into the  
room. Kermit watched as the others surrounded Peter then, Damon  
Caine moved forward and took Peter's arms, turning them with the  
brands facing up then, placed his own newly healed forearms over his  
nephews.

The blaze of energy that flared had Kermit falling back and  
then, they were all watching. Only Damon and Peter knew what was  
happening now. All the others could do was wait and have their  
strength ready if it was needed.

Inside Peter's mind, he looked around and was suprised to see  
his uncle, Damon Caine. The Brujo was screaming in anger at what was  
happening. He couldn't get anywhere near Peter and he was twisting  
in the wind. Damon looked at Peter.

"Are you all right? I came as soon as I knew." Peter smiled  
sadly but still in puzzlement.

"Uncle Damon, what happened? You're Shaolin now?" Damon  
smiled. He kept his arms on his nephews as they talked, the energy  
keeping the Brujo from hearing or reaching them.

"I finally embraced my destiny and became what I was meant to  
be. Now, we have to stop him, in fact, you have to stop him. Peter,  
he's channeling through someone. His angel, the one you remembered,  
is no more. He has to have a new one, someone who is, or was, close  
to you. Do you know who it might be?"

Peter thought then looked at his uncle in horror. His face  
paled as he got the words out.

"My god, no. Captain Simms."

Damon never turned but he spoke out loud to his father and  
uncle.

"The Brujo has a new 'angel'. Peter's Captain." Kwai Chang  
looked at Kermit.

"I must go with you. As long as he has her in his power, he  
can get to my son. Do you still love her?" Kermit removed the green  
shades and his blue eyes looked deep into Caine's grey eyes.

"Yes, Caine, with everything that I am, everything I have  
ever been." Caine smiled and laid a hand on the ex-mercenary's arm.

"That love will help to bring her back to us, my friend.  
Come, we must go now. They are in her apartment." As they turned to  
go, the Dalai Lama smiled and handed a jade pendant to Kermit.

"Place this around her throat and it will protect her. Go,  
both of you. You have my blessing." Both men bowed and were out the  
door as the Holy One turned back to the battle raging within Peter  
Caine.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Brujo stood over the unconscious form of Karen Simms  
stretched out on her bed, mummuring as he held his hands over her.  
She had a very powerful connection to his target and so far, it was  
working in his favor. He was fully concentrated on the unexpected  
battle he was involved in.

He was so determined to accomplish his goal that he never  
heard the apartment door open and knew nothing until the butt of a  
Desert Eagle crashed down on the back of his head. He dropped like a  
stone as Kermit gathered Karen into his arms, cradling her head  
against his shoulder. He then turned to Caine.

"What do we do with him?" An unexpected voice made them look  
around. Lo Si stood there.

"We will deal with him, my friends. Take the Captain to  
Caine's apothecary. Go." The two left with the unconscious woman,  
leaving Lo Si standing over the crumpled form of the Brujo. Then, he  
pulled a white crystal medallion from under his robes. With a flash  
of pure, white light, both men disappeared.

Caine handed the ex-mercenary the pendant the Dalai Lama had  
handed to him and Kermit slipped it over Karen's head.  
He looked up at his friend, anguish in his blue eyes. Kwai Chang  
smiled, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Bring her, we will go to my apothecary. There are herbs  
that will help in her recovery. She will awaken soon, freed of his  
domination and she will need your reassurance. Hopefully, she will  
remember nothing of what he forced her to do." Kermit nodded. He  
and Caine left to take Karen to the kwoon.

In Peter's room, his body slumped and Damon staggered back  
into his father's arms. In a few moments, Peter stirred and looked  
up, his eyes bleary. He then looked around more.

"Grandfather? Uncle Damon? What happened? Where's Father?"  
Then, he saw someone he never expected to see. He sat up straight.

"Your Holiness, why are you here?" The Dalai Lama spread out  
his hands in a gesture eerily reminiscent of Lo Si and bowed.

"Your father asked for my assistance and I was glad to be  
able to come. Your father is helping rescue another of the  
sorcerer's victims. The Brujo will trouble you no more, my young  
friend. His hold on you has been broken." Peter looked back at his  
Uncle and saw the forearms.

"You really are Shaolin? I thought at first that I just  
dreamed it." Damon smiled and Peter could sense how his uncle's  
whole attitude and demeanor were different, more peaceful, more like  
a Caine. Mathew had a very proud smile on his weathered face. Peter  
nodded to himself.

"You helped me the way I helped Father when he faced his  
trial as a Shambhala Master. Your energy helped me fight him off.  
Uncle, thank you." Peter embraced his uncle and Damon smiled.

"You are family, Peter. I did learn that family is very  
important. I couldn't let anything happen to you. Now, go to your  
father." Peter nodded and left. Mathew looked at his son and the  
Dalai Lama.

"Should we leave or visit my other son?" The Dalai Lama  
nodded and they headed for Caine's apothecary.

Peter walked in and saw Karen on the raised platform, his  
father working on her and Kermit watching from the door. Peter laid  
his hand on his friend's shoulder. Kermit smiled when he saw his  
partner.

"She'll be fine, Kermit, you do know that? Dad needs my  
help." Kermit nodded silently as Peter joined his father.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Caine looked up with a smile as Peter came to stand beside  
him as he worked on the still unconscious police Captain. The  
younger Shaolin laid a hand on her arm and let out an exclamation of  
surprise, his hazel eyes looking back at his father.

"Pop, what did he do to her?" Caine shook his head as Kermit  
started forward, concern etched on every line of his face. Peter  
reached back for some herbs he knew his father would need. Caine  
looked at them both.

"The Brujo used her chi to strengthen his hold on you, my son  
and since she was not the familiar he was used to, it has weakened  
her considerably." Peter was worried and looked up as his  
grandfather, uncle and The Dalai Lama entered the room, followed by Lo  
Si.

"Grandfather, Lo Si, can you help her?" Before any of them  
could move, Kermit already had Karen in his arms, her head against  
his shoulder. Peter and his father stepped back a few paces. Kermit  
looked down.

"Don't leave me, Karen. I love you and it's time you heard  
it, from me. You mean more to me than I ever believed possible and  
I'll be dammned if I'm going to let some freakin sorcerer take you  
from me." Tears began raining from underneath the green shades as  
the ex-mercenary continued talking to her.

"Please, come back. I really do need you, Karen, you  
complete me, you make me whole." He gently kissed her lips then,  
laid her back on the platform. Peter put a hand on his friends  
ahoulder and steered him to the terrace. Caine and Mathew bent over  
her but, the Dalai Lama waved them off. Kermit and Peter turned in  
time to watch what happened.

He turned to Lo Si and held out his hand. Without a word  
being spoken, the Ancient handed him the medallion of Shambhala. The  
Dalai Lama laid the crystalline medallion on the center of her chest  
and then, turned to Peter and Damon.

The two younger Shaolin joined Mathew, Kwai Chang, Lo Si and  
the Dali Lama in a circle around Karen Simms. Kermit watched as the  
men joined hands and began a low chant, one that sent chills up and  
down the ex- merc's spine as he listened.

He watched as they continued and the chant began to rise both  
in intensity and volume. Then, the medallion began to glow with a  
light Kermit had never seen before. It surrounded Karen and seemed  
to permeate her body, like it was shining through her, not just  
around her.

Then, as the chanting reached its peak, there was a flare of  
purest white light and Kermit, even with the shades, had to hide his  
eyes. When he finally was able to look around, he saw Karen sitting  
up on the platform, sipping a cup of tea that had, apparently,  
appeared out of nowhere.

Peter and Damon looked a little frazzled but the others  
looked fine. The Dalai Lama said something to the captain in a soft  
voice and she looked across the room at Kermit. For once, Kermit  
blushed and looked at the floor. Karen slid off the platform and  
came over to him, taking his hands into hers as he finally looked at  
her. He caught his breath.

He had remembered the hard, angry, cold face he had seen when  
she had crisply informed him that their relationship was over, her  
green eyes like cold orbs of emerald ice. Now, he was seeing the  
woman he remembered, the one he had come to love more than life  
itself and she was herself again. Her eyes were warm and loving and  
her face, no longer hard but soft, smiling and mobile.

"Kermit? Can you ever forgive me?" He was shocked, why was  
she asking him? His face must have betrayed his thoughts because she  
reached up one hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her palm  
and she smiled. He finally found his voice.

"What is there to forgive? That woman wasn't you, Karen, he  
made you do that. I'm just glad you're back. Karen, I love you."  
She caught her own breath on his admission and flung her arms around  
his neck, burying her face into his wide shoulder. Peter grinned  
like a mischevious schoolboy as the two left the loft heading for  
either her place or his.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

As Kermit and Captain Simms left Caine's loft, Peter sat on  
the edge of the raised platform all traces of mischeviousness gone as  
he looked at the floor. Caine and the others sensed the change in  
the young Shaolin's mood and Kwai Chang walked over to his son.

"Peter? What troubles you, my son?" Peter looked, not at his  
father but, at the serene face of the Dalai Lama. It was a few  
moments before Peter spoke and when he did, his voice was laced with  
sorrow.

"He wanted me to kill you. you know, and you came to help me  
anyway." The man nodded silently and Peter continued, finally  
looking at his father.

"The Brujo thought that he had it all figured out. He came  
after me and knew you'd call for help. Then, he would make me kill  
him and then, just to complete our shame, make me kill myself in  
front of you. The one piece of the puzzle he didn't know about, was  
Uncle Damon. That was the one thing that stopped him and allowed us  
to find him. But, what would have happened if..." Peter looked  
around.

Lo Si smiled as he moved to the younger man and laid a  
comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It matters not young Peter, not now. The Brujo was taken to  
Shambhala and stripped of his powers. Where he is now, he remembers  
nothing of who and what he once was. He can no longer harm anyone,  
ever again. You are free, Peter."

Peter nodded, smiled and then hugged his father. Mathew,  
Damon, Peter and Kwai Chang spent the rest of the day together, Damon  
learning what an extraordinary legacy he was truly now a part of. Lo  
Si conducted the Dalai Lama to his home where the community welcomed  
the Tibetan holy man.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Kermit drove Karen to his building. She was surprised when  
they parked in the underground garage. They walked to the elevator  
in silence and then to the apartment door. Kermit stepped back and  
let her go inside first. Once the door was closed, things changed,

Karen was pulled into Kermit's arms and his lips fastened on  
hers in a kiss unlike any she had ever experienced before. His arms  
tightened around her body, almost crushing her against him. She  
leaned into the kiss, her arms winding around his neck, one hand  
tangling itself in his hair.

After what seemed an eternity, he pulled back and looked down  
at her. She suddenly coloured and walked away, to the large window,  
staring unseeingly at the setting sun. Kermit walked over and pulled  
her back against him.

"What is it, Karen? You can tell me. It's not your fault,  
you know. He made you say and do those things. It wasn't you." She  
suddenly pulled away from him, her fists clenched at her sides.  
Then, she turned to look at him and exploded.

"I'm supposed to be stronger than that, Kermit. I had a  
feeling, when he first showed up that something wasn't right but, I  
never acted on it. I let him sweep me off of my feet and look what  
happened! I....I...." Kermit pulled her to him again as she tears  
came, soaking his suit jacket but, he didn't care.

"Karen, you are human, no matter how hard you try not to be.  
If anyone should have 'sensed' him, it should have been me but, I  
missed it too. It's ok, now. Peter's fine and so are we. Karen, I  
love you. Look at me." He pulled off the green shades and let her  
see what was in his blue eyes. She let out a surprised gasp as he let  
her see his heart.

He did love her, no matter what had happened between them.  
She clung to him, sobbing in relief and release. Kermit rested his  
cheek against the top of her head and talked to her softly as she  
finally let go of her feelings of failure. Kermit knew that in this  
woman, he had finally met his match, his soulmate, his other half.

At the kwoon, Peter was standing on the terrace, looking out  
at that same setting sun with a half smile on his face. His  
grandfather and uncle had retreated to talk alone and Kwai Chang had  
his flute in his hand as he stood next to his son. He looked at  
Peter's now serene face.

"Peter?" Peter turned to his father and the older shaolin saw the mischief again dancing in those hazel eyes. Then  
unexpectedly, Peter blushed.

"It's Kermit. I can 'hear' him. He's trying to tell Karen  
that this wasn't her fault. If anyone can convince her, it's the  
frog. He loves her so much, I hope she can see and feel that. It  
will help her heal." Caine smiled and laid his hand on Peter's  
shoulder. he heard the sigh as Peter dropped his head.

"I know, my son. The one for you has yet to make her  
appearance but, you will know when you meet her, this I promise  
you." Peter nodded silently and walked away a little. Caine knew  
how his son was hurting. He had lost Kira to the Shadow Assassin,  
Kelly had found someone new, Jordan didn't understand why he became  
Shaolin and had never spoken to him again and then, she had died  
during that undercover assignment.

There was only one woman Peter had truly loved  
unconditionally and she was forever lost to him, or was she, Caine  
wondered. For several weeks now, he had been 'aware' of a familiar  
presence, there and yet, not there. Peter didn't yet have the  
training to sense it for himself but, if what Caine had been feeling  
turned out to be true, then, perhaps, his son would again be truly  
happy.

A young woman arrived in Carlsburg the next day and found  
herself drawn to Chinatown. She had no idea as to why since, as far  
as she knew, she wasn't Chinese, but, it felt, familiar, like home.  
She had studied Chinese in college, before dropping out and  
remembered what she had learned. She had flame red hair and grey  
green eyes with a very slight, but noticable, oriental slant. She  
found an apartment and then a job and still wondered why she was here.

The answers would come in time but only after much pain and  
struggle. Once they did come, however, life in Chinatown, for a  
number of people, would never be the same again.

The End


End file.
